


I Don't Want A Lot For Christmas

by monsteramongmen



Category: All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: (AND DON'T WAIT UP FOR ME), Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cutesy, FESTIVELY DEPRESSED, Fluff and Humor, Gift Exchange, I goatta go, Multi, Secret Santa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aight, festive, i'll stop now, okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsteramongmen/pseuds/monsteramongmen
Summary: Frank Iero is your average freshman. He gets average grades, and leads an average life.Christmas has never been his favorite holiday, but when Ms. Ballato decides to shake things up and hold a gift exchange? Who knows what could happen? (Title taken from 'All I Want For Christmas Is You')





	1. Pete Wentz is a Romantic Pychopath.

“Fuck it’s cold out here.” Frank said with a shiver. His teeth chattered behind his chapped lips, letting the world know that winter was here. School wasn’t his favorite pass time, but he’d promised his mother he would at least get a basic education.

 

“Eh, it could be worse.” His best friend, Pete Wentz said with a small chuckle. White vapor escaped his pearly white teeth. Frank scowled ,”Cheer up, Frankie boy! It’s almost Christmas!”

 

Frank only rolled his eyes, in a lame attempt to hide the grin that was slowly plastering itself on his face. The bell rung around the small campus. Frank muttered a quiet curse before sprinting to homeroom.

 

“Alright everyone!” Ms. Ballato said with a clap of her hands, which caught the class’ attention. Frank and Pete silently slipped into the room and sat in the back.

 

“As you know; it is finals week next week.” She said, with a chorus of groans and exaggerated moans emitting from the class of freshman. 

 

“I know, I know- Yuck! Finals!” She said shaking her head, her reindeer earrings flying around her head ,”But, this year, our class will be hosting a, drumroll please- Secret Santa gift exchange!” 

 

The majority of the class only looked to each other in confusion. 

 

“This means, that for the entirety of next week, you will all be exchanging anonymous gifts amongst yourselves! Now all of you will receive a paper asking what your favorites are. This includes things like drinks, snacks, and small items.” Ms. Ballato said walking around and taking small peeks at the lists being made by her students. She silently chuckled at some of the things the class was asking for- Pokemon cards, Fuzzy Socks, Taco Bell gift cards. Frank was eager to jot down the ideas that came to mind, reminding himself that he couldn’t ask for expensive guitar equipment. It kinda bummed him out. The class continued to fill them out for the next 7 minutes. 

 

“Alright, and when you are finished, just fold up the paper, and put it into this!” She said coming around with a shoebox covered in gift wrap. The students all dropped their slips in and waited in anticipation. When all the slips were in the box, Ms. Ballato shook it and handed new slips to the students, belonging to someone else.

 

“Now, this will give you time to think about what you will get your secret receiver for next week, I hope you all have a good weekend!” Ms. Ballato said ushering the students out of her room in a timely matter. Many said goodbye to the quirky but endearing teacher before leaving for the day.

 

“This is pretty cool isn’t it, Frankie.” Pete said with an excited bounce through the courtyard. Frank could only smile softly thinking of what the upcoming week held for him. He took the sheet of paper he was given and gently unfolded it.  
“OH MY GOD.” He squealed catching a glimpse of the name he had been given.

 

‘Name: Gerard Way  
Favorite Drink: Coffee  
Favorite Snack: Greasy, Salty Things (Chips)  
Small Item: Colored Pencils?  
Favorite Color: Red  
Note To Gifter: I hope this is okay?’

 

“Oh my god, Frank!! It’s your true love!” Pete said enthusiastically. All he earned in return was a punch in the arm by a deeply embarrassed Frank Iero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short story! It will be ending at about 7-8 chapters, but I think it would be really cool to make this a series of stories that take place during different holidays! If you want to see that, please just comment for it!


	2. My Lovenote Has Not Been Written

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank is a sappy shit, and so is his Secret Satan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished this and I think this is super cute and I want people to love me, so please comment.

Frank mentally facepalmed himself. Finals week was about to start, and he felt that he went a little overboard with the gift he had gotten for Gerard. He had went out and bought a pack of Starbucks Mochas and a bag of brewable coffee. Frank wasn’t a fan of coffee himself, but wasn’t about to be an asshole about it. He had his mom drop him off extra early just so he could put the gift inside Ms. Ballato’s room. 

 

It was 7 am. Frank was freezing his boots off in the courtyard. He cursed himself for being so vain and not wearing appropriately warm clothes. He clutched a festive bag covered in penguins in his pale hand. All he could hope for was for Gerard to like his gift. He quietly stepped into Ms. Ballato’s classroom and set his gift down on the large multi use table .

 

“Frank! What are you doing here so early?” Ms. Ballato said looking up from her lesson plan. Frank smiled sheepishly, running his gloved hand through his messy shoulder length hair.

 

“I was just really excited this morning,” He said motioning towards the gift. Ms. Ballato smiled and laughed. 

 

“It’s fine, make yourself comfortable in here! It’s always nice to have a morning buddy.” She said almost a little sadly. Frank sat down at his desk and sat in silence for a while.

 

“You know, it’s been awhile since someone sat with me in the morning.” Ms. Ballato said with a sad smile, taking off her glasses and rubbing her eyes. Ms. Ballato was pretty, and young. She had medium length black hair, dark brown eyes, and bright red lips. 

 

“Really?” He asked almost incredulously. She slid her glasses back on and nodded.

 

“I’ve only been a teacher for a few years, and last year I was this class’ teacher as well. Gerard and a girl called Maya-”

 

“Maya the Psychic?” Frank blurted out. Even though Frank had never met Maya, he was always being compared to her by his eccentric personality and style. Ms. Ballato laughed.

 

“Yes, Maya the Psychic. She was really something else. You remind me of her in a way.” Ms. Ballato said with a smile.

 

“I get that a lot. What were you saying about Gerard though?” Frank said getting very interested with Ms. Ballato’s words.

 

“He used to hang out in here in 8th grade year, usually in the morning. He would just sit in and draw, usually keeping small talk with Maya.” Ms. Ballato said as the bell rang. That was when other students began to file into the classroom and set their gifts down on the table.

 

Class went by without a hitch and all of the students picked up their gifts at the end of class. As happy Frank was to get a gift, he was more excited to see how Gerard reacted to his own gift. He tore the wrapping paper off of his own gift and gasped to see a carton of picks. Not just the shitty ones you can find outside of the counter that are in the plastic tub. He pulled one out and inspected it with a wicked smile playing on his features. On the side of the box he spotted a post-it note, which he then grabbed off and read.

 

**_‘Dear Frank,_  
I’m a shitty guitar player. From what I’ve heard, you aren’t. So, I picked up an assortment of these guys and let me just say, they are fucking expensive. But that’s okay, you are really cool. Hope you enjoy them and just keep playing.  
Love,  
Your Secret Satan’ **

 

Frank smiled and squealed loudly at how sweet this ‘Satan’ was being. He opened his patch covered backpack and carefully placed the box inside.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Gerard opened his own gift inside the locker area. He smiled when he saw the package of coffee and Starbucks.

 

**_‘Dearest Gerard,  
I read that you liked coffee so I panicked and bought this. I don’t drink coffee too often, but these seemed like a good idea (you like Starbucks right?) so, yeah! I hope you like it. :)  
-Your Secret Santa’ _**

 

He put the packages in his backpack and walked to his next class, excited for what the next day had in store.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“Those are so cool.” Pete said dreamily looking at the guitar picks Frank had received from his secret santa. Frank smiled, the smell of hot chocolate wafting around his room. He knew that if Pete wasn’t his best friend, his room could’ve been a spot for mockery. Apparently most teen boys didn’t have christmas lights hanging up around their rooms? Their loss, he thought. Ordinary World by Green Day played softly in the background, while Pete looked through an old issue of Alternative Press, and Frank sipped hot chocolate and made approving noises at certain pages in the magazine.

 

“I wonder who your secret santa is..” Pete wondered aloud.

 

“Satan.” Frank said in a sure voice.

 

“Excuse me?” Pete said choking on his hot chocolate.

 

“My secret santa has chosen to be called a secret Satan.” Frank said holding a laugh in. Pete started laughing first, and Frank followed suit.

 

“I wish my secret santa was Mikey Way, but alas the child beauty is in 8th grade.” Pete said with an over dramatic Shakespearean tone to his voice.

 

“Boo-hoo,” Frank said sipping on the festive drink again.

 

“I know, I’m so alone in this world.” Pete cried out, for the sake of humor.

 

“What ever shall you do?” Frank said, his voice still flat.

 

“Perhaps I will… Stay for dinner?” Pete said hopefully. Frank rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

 

“Fine, you asshat.” He said rolling off of the bed and walking to tell his mom that Pete would be staying for dinner. Again.


	3. Ms. Ballato is Actually Jesus Incarnate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank thinks Ms. Ballato is a saint, and Gerard is a festive cheater.

Frank showed up the next day with a new gift for Gerard. This time, in a larger (and more obnoxious) Christmas bag. This one held several different kinds of chips. He bought simple Lay’s potato chips, and several odd brands being advertised at Whole Foods and decided to buy one of everything. 

 

He trudged over to Ms. Ballato’s room, feeling frozen to the bone as the cold really began to set in. He probably looked really stupid, but shrugged it off.

 

“Good morning, Ms. Ballato.” He said entering the room and setting the gift down on the table like he did the day before.

 

“Good morning, Frank! How are you this morning?” She asked with a bright smile as she closed her laptop.

 

“Freezing cold, I fucking swear-” He said, stopping when he caught the curse word that fell from his lips. He stiffened and slowly turned to Ms. Ballato in embarrassment, with eyes the size of the moon.

 

“I’m so sorry.” He said quietly. She burst out laughing.

 

“Frank, it’s fine! I get that some teachers are really strict about swearing, but it’s cool as long as you aren’t hurting anyone!” She said still laughing at a blushing Frank.

 

“How did someone as cool as you end up as a teacher?” He asked slipping into his usual seat.

 

“Well, I went to college to study art. I was so set on becoming an artist, I had gallery showings- things were great! But one day, I was asked by an old friend’s kid to come in for show and tell. There was no way I could say no- so I went in and sat in on the class for the whole day. I basically fell in love with the idea of helping children reach their fullest potential. So the very next day, I switched my major.” She said smiling to herself. Frank sat in awe of his teacher. He didn’t realize that she had given up pursuing one of her greatest dreams just to help kids have a brighter future.

 

“That’s really cool, I don’t think I’d have the courage to.” He said sheepishly, sinking further into his seat.

 

“BS, anyone has the power to change the world in a big way or a small way. You just have to pursue what is the most important thing to you.” She said with a wave of her had and a smile.

 

“What is most important to me…” He murmured, looking at the present on the table. Ms. Ballato followed his gaze, and saw the way he blushed lightly and smiled at the bag. She internally smiled, hoping that her speech inspired some courage into Frank to pursue his dreams. His dreams just happened to be named Gerard.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

After Ms. Ballato’s testing session let out, the students grabbed their designated gifts and went to go grab their bags and leave for the day. Gerard decided it was best to put some of his heavy, and generally useless textbooks into his locker. He shoved them into the cluttered mess and quickly shut the door behind them, hoping they wouldn’t tumble out. He then realized he had yet to open his gift from his secret santa. He took the pieces of striped tissue paper off of the top and gazed in to see _MANY_ bags of potato chips. He saw the small sticky note hanging on to one of the bags and grabbed it.

 

**‘Dear Sweet Gerard,  
** You like potato chips, and I am a merciful santa. I bought all the potato chips your heart desires. I’m really awkward and hope you like these notes! By the way, you looked really nice yesterday. Those are some really cool Docs, where did you get them??!  
-Your Secret Santa’ 

 

Gerard blushed at the compliment, quickly leaving the locker area and making his way into the parking lot to get picked up.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Frank was still in Ms. Ballato’s room when he opened his gift. It was an album that was burned onto a CD, and the sticky note was inside of the jewel case.

 

 **‘Dear Frank,  
** I was going to get you a selection of different albums, but I realized too late that I had no idea what albums you had. So instead, I compiled a list of songs that I love and hope you like them too. There is another piece of paper inside of the case which is a tracklist (?)  
Love,  
Your Secret Satan’ 

 

He unfolded the tracklist and scanned over it. He smiled as he saw names like The Misfits, David Bowie, and The Clash. He quickly folded it back up and stored it in the case for safekeeping.

 

“Frank, are you coming over to my house today?” Pete asked walking into Ms. Ballato’s otherwise silent room. 

 

“Uh, yeah.” Frank said putting the case into his bag and following Pete into the parking lot. The duo opened the backdoors to Mrs. Wentz’ car.

 

“Nice to see you again, Frank.” She said with a bright smile in the rearview mirror. He smiled back as he buckled his seatbelt and the group drove off.

 

“So Frank, what are you and your mom doing for Christmas this year?” Mrs. Wentz’ said tentatively.

 

“I don’t think we’ll be doing anything big, really. Dad hasn’t sent any news since the end of November.” Frank said picking at his cuticles. Mrs. Wentz frowned but kept driving.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“Maya, I’m serious! Can you please just try to sense who this person is?” Gerard said talking into his cellphone.

 

“Gerard, it’s a _secret_ santa. It’s a special thing, and I’m not going to be the lameass who spoils it all,” She said on the other end. Gerard sighed, and looked over at the gift waiting on his table for the next day. He got up and grabbed a new neon pink sticky note. He smiled and grabbed a Sharpie and quickly scribbled down a cute message and stuck it inside the bag.

 

“Alright, I’ll call you in two weeks. Merry Christmas, Maya.” Gerard said with a smile.

 

“Merry Christmas to you, Gerard.” She said as he hung up. Mikey came racing down the stairs into Gerard’s room.

 

“Ma says dinners ready.” Mkey said catching a glimpse of the new bag his brother had out on his desk.

 

“Who is that for?” Mikey asked, with a rare grin on his face.

 

“No one in particular.” Gerard said with a frown as he followed Mikey back upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone who has been sticking with me this whole time. It has been really nicce to see the lovely comments everyone has left for me! The kudos have been inspiring me immensly to get another chapter done everyday! I hope you all have/had/are having a great day! (If you are wo dering why the note are wonky, I don't know what happened?? The HTML on my phone + laptop are being weird.)


	4. Pete Wentz Is An  Anti-Love Emo Shrimp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank does the thing, and Gerard is mildly pleased.

“Frank, is that you?” Frank heard from behind him in the art aisle. He turned to face the where the voice was coming from. 

“Gerard?” Frank said facing the boy. He set down the colored pencil set he had been looking at for the secret santa exchange (he liked Gerard, but he wasn’t blowing his cover only two days in.) and turned to Gerard. He was wrapped up in layers of scarves and jackets and looked very cute in Frank’s eyes. He blushed.

“Uh, yeah! Hey, what are you doing here?” Gerard said with a smile. He had a basket with some different items inside of it, none connected in any way. A package of ballpoint pens, some bananas, a stick of black eyeliner, and a box of black hair dye.

“Oh, I’m here with Pete, and his mom,” Frank said ,”We’re buying stuff for dinner.”

“Wentz?” Gerard said, with a questioning tone.

“Yeah, he’s my best friend.” He said tugging on a strand of hair, with a smile.

“Frank, I know this is kind of weird, but can I ask you something?” Gerard said in a serious tone. Frank’s eyes went wide as he nodded.

“I was thinking… Maybe- Should I dye my hair black again, or go for red?” He blurted out.

“Uhm, Red. It would look nice with your eyes. They are very pretty.” Frank said not realizing that he was reaching out, as he brushed Gerard’s cheek gently with the tips of his warm fingers. Gerard’s face heated up. Frank drew his hand away when he realized what he did. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Frank said quietly, a blush rising on his own face.

“No! You didn’t make me uncomfortable! It was sweet…” Gerard said still blushing, and rushing the sentence out.

“Hey Frank! We need to get going, my mom’s almost to the register.” Pete said interrupting the atmosphere around Frank and Gerard. Frank internally cursed and planned on murdering Pete at a later time.

“It was nice running into you, Frank. I’ll see you in class tomorrow!” Gerard said offering an awkward smile and scampering out of the aisle. Frank let out a groan as soon as he was out of earshot.

“What the hell, Pete.” Frank said grabbing the tin of colored pencils he had been eyeing before he was interrupted by Geard.

“Not a good time?” Pete said with a sheepish smile, and a shrug of the shoulders.

“Yeah, not a good time.” Frank said pouting and stalking away from the art aisle.

______________________________________________________________________________

“Good morning, Ms. Ballato.” Frank said entering the room with a sad twinge to his voice. The way he set his gift down on the community table was just as pathetic.

“G’morning, Frank. Why do you seem so down? Only two more days left of finals?” She offered with a hopeful voice.

“My love life is doomed because my emo shrimp of a best friend has awful timing.” He groaned, flopping over his desk after he sat down. Ms. Ballato was confused and intrigued by his dilemma.

“What makes you say this?” She questioned, hoping that she wasn’t prying to far into Frank’s business.

“There is this person I like, and I’ve admired them since the beginning of the year. But yesterday, I was with Pete at the store and I was having a sweet moment with them, and he kind of ruined it? I know he didn’t know, but I feel like it may have ruined all of my chances with them.” Frank said burying his head under his arms and shaking his head.

“I think you’ll be okay. If this person truly likes you, they won’t care about a small embarrassing moment! I think it’s something that happens with everyone. Besides, you’re young! You have many years to learn about relationships, you don’t have to rush into one.” Ms. Ballato said, once again amazing Frank beyond comprehension.

“You should become a motivational speaker, or something.” He said shaking his head. The bell rung for the third morning in a row, signaling to the students to make their ways to class.

______________________________________________________________________________

Gerard was putting his crumpled notebooks into his locker- again. The shimmery wrapping paper that sealed his gift for the day in, caught his attention. The gift was flashy, and made Gerard very happy to look at. Patrick Stump (8th grade, like MIkey.) was standing in front of his own locker, working up the courage to give a flower to his longtime crush in the freshman class.

“What are you waiting for?” Gerard said to Patrick. He looked startled for a second.

“What do you mean?” Patrick asked in a quiet and confused voice.

“I know you like her, just do it. It’s romantic and could be worth something in the long run.” Gerard said offering him a half smile. Patrick nodded to affirm himself before he grabbed the flower and ran to go find Elisa. Gerard smiled before he picked up the gift and heard a soft rattle. Carefully, he peeled the wrapping paper back and gasped softly at what was revealed. A tin of Prismacolor colored pencils stared back at him. He felt a large wave of joy wash over him as he delicately touched the tin packaging. A fluorescent green sticky note glared back at him.

__**‘Dear Gerard,  
** You are an amazing artist. I’ve seen some of your stuff from art class and think you are really talented. I know that this shit can get really expensive, so I picked these up for you. I hope you can draw something for me when I work up the courage to tell you who I am. It would brighten my mood. :)  
-Your Secret Santa xo’ 

______________________________________________________________________________

__**‘Dear Frank,  
** From what I can see, you don’t drink coffee. And suspicions were confirmed when you asked for tea! D:  
It’s okay, it suits you. Hope you enjoy.  
Love,  
Your Secret Satan’ 

Frank smiled at the silly note and put the gift bag in his backpack. He walked out of the room and made his way to the parking lot. His mom was waiting in the little car they had. He smiled and walked over to get in.

“Hey, mom.” He said getting into the passenger seat.

“Hey, Frankie. Is Pete coming?” She asked, before she pulled out of the parking lot. He turned to tell his mom that he wasn’t and caught a glimpse of William Beckett and Gabe Saporta kissing on the corner of the locker room.

“No, he has to pack. I think he’s going back to Chicago for Christmas…” He said a little bummed out.

“That’s okay.” She said with a smile as they pulled out of the parking lot and drove home.

______________________________________________________________________________

“What is that?” Gerard said pointing at a box Mikey was holding with obvious care.

“It’s a present from a secret admirer.” Mikey said, a blush dusting his cheeks.

“What is it?” Gerard said coming closer, hoping to catch a glimpse of the gift.

“None of your business.” Mikey said with a shit-eating grin as he ran down stairs to hide in his bedroom. Gerard rolled his eyes jokingly as he took the bottle of _red_ hair dye out of his shopping bag from the night before. 

“Well here goes nothing.” He mumbled walking downstairs to dye his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I COULDN'T STOP LAUGHING WRITING THE BEGININNG.


	5. Gerard Is a Sweet Rebel Buddo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard makes a decision that makes his mother question his sanity, and cries over a pretty piece of paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was finished last night! It is 1:38 am and I can't breathe, so it's obviously a good time to post fanfics.

“Gerard Arthur Way! What in God’s name did you do to your hair?!” Donna Way screamed at 6 a.m. That was one way to start the the day.

 

“I dyed it, ma.” He said, his face still buried in the covers of his large comforter. The red popped against the monotone black that filled most of the Way’s basement. (or the Void as their dad called it.)

 

“Gerard I thought we agreed to keep it natural,” She said with a stern voice. He snorted and mumbled something about her hair being bleached every month. She sighed in defeat and walked back upstairs. Gerard: 1 Mom: 0.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

The bathtub looked like a murder scene to say the least. Both Gerard and Mikey’s ankles were now a lovely hot pink color, but they both kept it from their mom. They had both bundled up with layers of sweaters, because as the month dragged on, the temperature dropped. Gerard held a bag in his lap, meant for his secret santa gift receiver (but rather he was their Secret Satan).

 

When they finally arrived to school, Gerard realized that they were a few minutes early. He shrugged and decided it was best to go hang out in Ms. Ballato’s room.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“Oh my god.” Frank said when Gerard walked in. Pieces of fire engine _red_ hair tumbled out of his beanie. Frank didn’t think that Gerard was serious about the red hair, but it was obviously too late to go back now. 

 

“Gerard,” Frank caught himself saying. He mentally facepalmed and only hoped that the newly redheaded boy didn’t hear him.

 

“Frank!” Gerard said with a smile spreading across his feminine features. His cute pixie nose had the ghost of a blush playing on it, _SHUT UP_ he screamed at his brain for pointing out the adorable features.

 

“Hey! Your hair looks great. You look gor- great. It’s cool. Very cool.” He said, still screaming internally. Gerard’s features blushed a bit more. Frank smiled awkwardly.

 

“Can I sit down here?” Gerard said motioning to the desk next to Frank. 

 

“Sure!” He said a little too enthusiastically. Gerard giggled and sat down.

 

“Alright! So we will be continuing with the finals testing right now, please take out whatever you will need during and after the test...” Frank heard Ms. Ballato say before he spaced out, catching glimpses of Gerard out of the corner of his eye. Little did he know, Gerard was doing the exact same thing.  
______________________________________________________________________________

 

Frank was eating a cheese enchilada when he remembered he had a gift to open. It kind of hit him like a bus, and left a cheesy string to burn the corner of his lip. He cursed quietly and walked over to his backpack to grab the gift from his secret satan.

 

__**‘Dear Frank,  
This week was so fun. It was such a nice feeling to know that you had gotten gifts from me! I have really grown to like you over the year. You remind me of an old friend! (In a good way, she was very unique- Like you!) I really hope we can talk after this is over, I’ve really enjoyed it!  
Love,   
Your Secret Satan’**

 

Frank smiled deeply and opened the gift. A Black Flag shirt looked back up at him. He gently ran his fingers over the lettering and wiped his misty eyes with the flat of his hand and chuckled softly.

 

He had never thought a sentence so weird in his lifetime, but, he was going to miss Satan.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

__**‘Dear Gerard (My sweet buddo…),  
This week has been amazing. I can’t even fathom how amazing it has been to make you happy. Tomorrow is the last day, and I reveal my true identity. It’s kind of weird, ya know? That all this time I’ve admired you, and now- halfway to sophomore year, I tell you. I wish this could be easy, but for me, it’s terrifying. Maybe you won't like me? Hopefully, you won’t laugh in my face. I’ll miss this. I’ll miss these little notes. Hope you like this (:  
-Your Secret Santa xo’**

 

It was a note that took up two sticky-notes. The notes were attached to a poster tube that Gerard was excited to open. He tears the wrapping paper off (It’s still the sparkly gold one, almost like something the junior student, Brendon Urie, would wear to winter formal.), before he tears into the plastic that protects the poster. He carefully unrolls it. He gasps when he catches sight of David Bowie, rocking his Aladdin Sane makeup. The poster is absolutely breathtaking. In all of its technicolor majesty, David Bowie looks somber and elegant. A tear escapes Gerard’s eye as he grabs four pushpins and hangs it up on his wall.

 

He steps back and wipes away the stray tear. It’s a beautiful tribute to David Bowie, he thinks with a grin spreading on his face. He’s going to miss his secret santa.


	6. I Can't Believe Mikey Way Saved Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank tells Gerard the thing, and Mikey saves the world.

The day had finally come. It was the day that Frank had to come forward and profess his massive crush on Gerard. Butterflies fluttered anxiously around his stomach while his mom drove. Today he had picked out the most obnoxious bag he could find, It was a fluorescent blue color with large green and neon yellow trees. His final gift weighed heavy on his lap. 

His stomach did flip-flops as his mom pulled into the school’s gates. The parking lot was full of cars belonging to upperclassmen. Frank let out a breath and left the car. He was thinking about the gift, and hoped that Gerard would like it. He went to the trunk of the car and grabbed his guitar case. He had decided against using Pansy the night before and opted out for one of his older acoustics called Bela.

______________________________________________________________________________

It was lunchtime. Finals had ended on Thursday, giving Frank time to work up the courage to confront Gerard.

“Hey.” Frank said. He mentally facepalmed at this (He has a lot of internal regret.). Gerard was hunched over a sketchbook at one of the old tables, peeling paint that was probably older than the two of them. He clutched Bela’s neck with a clammy hand and set her down on the table.

“Oh! Hi, Frank.” Gerard said with a cheery smile. Frank’s heart did a flip, Gerard’s pink lips enticed him. _JESUS CHRIST FRANK, STOP._

“I need to show you something, can you follow me?” Frank said with an odd twinge of panic escaping his cool facade. Gerard was half-terrified (for Frank’s sake, he was too cool for crap like this) and half-intrigued by how he made Frank so nervous. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Frank Anthony Iero was unbelievably cool. When he transferred to the school in the start of freshman year, he was so different from anyone else. He was the kid that sat outside of the auditorium and strummed his guitar during lunch. Kids would ask him about living in New Jersey, and he’d sit patiently to tell them about the town he was from. Frank would easily brush-off older students who teased him for being short. Gerard admired Frank but never built up the courage to talk to him.

Why would Frank want to talk to him? He was just that chubby awkward kid that sat in the back row of class and drew cute zombie guys. Things changed for the better in freshman year. Gerard began to work out every so often after he met Frank (Which truly meant something, Gerard hated exercising). Gerard didn’t want to change for Frank, but he also wanted Frank to genuinely like him.

Sure, looking back on it, he didn’t have to spend 30 dollars on guitar picks- but it was the thought that counted. He didn’t care that he had spent the majority of his money on Frank, he was just overjoyed to see Frank’s reaction to the objects.

But when Frank approached him during lunch? He was nervous as hell. He stopped what he was doing and followed Frank. They carefully walked behind the gym, and Frank quietly asked him to sit down on the small steps that led up to the gym’s entrance.

“This is a song I wrote, it’s a little over emotional- but that’s okay.” Frank said quietly with a shy smile. Gerard was shocked by how young he looked. He was normally the kid that looked too old for his age, with his worn out Chucks, and grandpa cardigans. Even the nose ring that shouldn’t have been there melted away.

“I hope somebody misses me when I'm gone.  
I hope somebody misses me when I'm gone.  
I know it ain't right to want someone to cry,  
I just hope you miss me when I'm gone.  
I just wish I knew which way I was going.

I know I've loved you all my life.  
I swear I've loved you all along.  
From the first time I laid eyes, until the day I die,  
I know I'll love you until the end of time.  
If you cross my heart I'll hope to die.

It's been this way all my life.  
I swear I've been a loser all my goddamned life.  
Some people, they get up after life has beat them down.  
Pretty sure I never made a sound.  
Hell, I don't think I ever got off the ground.

But the place that we end,  
Ain't always where we began.  
And since I'm telling the truth,  
I just hope I end up with you in my arms.

I hope somebody notices I was here.  
I hope somebody notices me while I'm here.  
And I don't long for much, I just wish I had your love.  
God I hope you loved me being here.  
Hope to God you loved me being here.  
Because whenever I'm away I just wish that I could stay  
Right by your side forever more.  
Stuck in your side forever more.”

It took a few seconds for Gerard to realise it was A) Raining and B) He was crying. Frank barely realised it too, as he quickly sprung into action and ushered Gerard into the gym. 

The two of them were sitting in the small area that connected the locker rooms to the gym. Frank sat next to Gerard and wrapped his cardigan around the older of the two’s shoulders.

“That was… beautiful.” Gerard said with a small sniffle.

“Thanks. And also, surprise! I’m your secret santa!” Frank said with a soft smile. Gerard was partially shocked, terrified and immensely happy. Gerard grabbed his sketchbook and pulled a piece of sketch paper out and handed it to Frank.

“Surprise.” He said with a shy smile. It was a fully colored drawing of Frank as a comic book hero.

Frank threw his arms around Gerard after he took a good look at what he had received.

“I’m glad it was you.” Frank mumbles into the crook of Gerard’s neck. Gerard smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Frank’s smaller frame. What breaks them out of the sweet moment is the sound of cheering emitting from outside of the gym, a crowd of students cheering. Frank and Gerard simultaneously turn to each other with confused looks spread on their faces. They both stand up and walk to the front of the gym (Through the basketball court of course- going all the way back around would be pointless.) and see a crowd of kids hoisting Mikey Way and a fire extinguisher into the air.

“I can’t believe Mikey Way saved Christmas.” Pete says from behind Frank and Gerard with a dreamy quality entering his voice. Frank rolls his eyes with a laugh escaping his lips. Gerard looks over and smiles when he sees how happy Frank looked. The cheesiness of the situation was enough to give Gerard the confidence to lace his marker and pastel covered fingers with Frank’s rough and calloused ones. Frank visibly blushed from the action, and closed his fingers around Gerard’s.

“Mikey Way! I think you’re cute!” Pete yells from the back of the crowd. Mikey blushes and jumps down from the cheering upperclass men and walks over to Pete. Mikey leans in close and whispers something, making Pete blush furiously- and kissing him on the cheek. However, the rain started coming down in buckets (Again). Frank pulled Gerard under the ceiling next to the gym.

“I was wondering if you’d want to go see Star Wars with me?” Frank said, clutching Bela in one hand and still holding Gerard’s in the other. He was still nervous about talking to Gerard, but was genuinely excited to see what might happen between them.

“I’d love to, Frank.” Gerard said with a soft laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT HAPPENED TO THIS FIC AND WHY THE POSTING DATES FELL THROUGH.  
> OKAY. So I was planning on updating this on the 18th of December, but- It fell through when I realized the chapter was actually shit. So then I planned on updating it on the 20th after I re-wrote the chapter. But then I realized on the 20th, that the chapter wasn't finished. THEN! I planned on updating it on the 23rd, but last minute I learned we were going to drive all the way to New Mexico! (Aka: The shittiest birthday ever- but hey! I'm officially 15!!) And so I finally wrote this completely from yesterday to today! Another reason it fell through is because I've been re-reading through an unposted fic I've been working on for a few months!  
> (HINT: It's a fricking cool superhero AU! If you want it, just comment 'Guava' and whatever else you want to say about this fic!) [ALSO NOTE FOR THOSE WHO DON'T LISTEN TO FRANK IERO ANDTHE PATIENCE {If you don't, shame on you- It's so good.}, THE SONG HE SINGS IN THIS IS CALLED MISS ME} (Also, if anyone was wondering why Mikey was hoisted into the air with a fire extinguisher, he put out a Chemistry project gone wrong that caught some brush on fire. Lol.)
> 
> Happy Holiday's Amigos!  
> -Mikey xX

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a limited series that will be written over the course of the next week! This will be a mini-series of about 6-8 chapters depending on how well received it is! I hope you guys liked reading the first chapter, and I will see you all tomorrow ((:


End file.
